


Christmas Traditions

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:25:22
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Read here what really happened after Sam and Dean killed the two pagan gods on Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first story. Hope y´all like it xD

When Dean entered the motel room, he was shocked. Sammy, standing next to a Christmas tree that was decorated with tree shaped car fresheners, was offering him a plastic cup with eggnog.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

When Sam opened his presents, Dean felt guilty, because he hadn´t been able to find something Sam would really like for Christmas. He had tried, but the gas shop didn´t sell anything that looked like something Sam would want for Christmas. So Dean ended up buying a skin magazine and shaving cream.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

When Dean unwrapped the presents he got from Sam, he smiled. Sam always knew how to make Dean happy, even with such little things as a candy bar and some motor oil.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

When the brothers watched the game on the TV, Dean thought that only one thing could make his last Christmas perfect. But that was a silent wish that would never come true. He would take the forbidden desire he felt for his brother to the grave. Dean had hidden his thoughts for years now. There was no need to freak Sam out.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

When the game was over, Sam said: “Now there´s only one tradition left.”

Dean looked at him in confusion. “D´you wanna make cranberry mold?”

Sam smiled. “Not exactly.” He looked to the ceiling. Dean followed his gaze and saw the mistletoe that was hung up above their heads.

“Sammy”, Dean whispered in shock. This couldn’t be real. Maybe it was just a dream. He often dreamed about his brother, about what he´d say to Sam if things weren´t so complicated. But now he was sure he was awake. The fresh cuts on his arms stung too much for being dreamed.

Sam shook his head. “Look”, he said, “I know that this is going to sound sick. And maybe you´ll hate me after this, but… Dean, this is your last Christmas. I´ve tried to suppress my feelings for years now, but this is my last chance to do this.”

And then he leaned towards Dean and their lips met.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

When Sam kissed Dean under the mistletoe, Dean thought that – even if hell was waiting for him – he was happier than he´d ever been. Finally he didn´t have to hide his feeling. Finally he could touch his brother the way he wanted.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

When Dean felt Sam´s tongue on his lips he opened his mouth willingly. He moaned into the kiss and pulled Sam closer. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

When the brothers broke the kiss to take a breath, Dean looked into Sam´s eyes and saw a reflection of what he felt: need, want, love.

Then he said: “How did you know?”

Sam cocked his head in confusion and asked: “Know what?”

“My Christmas wish.” Dean put his right hand on Sam´s neck and rested his forehead against his brother´s.

Sam smiled. “Santa told me.” His lips brushed Dean´s slightly, just enough to send shivers down Dean´s spine. Then he whispered: “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas, Sammy.”


End file.
